


Sooner or Later

by Wiktoria92



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-09
Updated: 2017-03-09
Packaged: 2018-10-01 20:16:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10199033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wiktoria92/pseuds/Wiktoria92
Summary: Kirishima sees something that he didn't want to. Ever. But sooner or later it had to happen.My very first attempt to write and translate a story to english ;-)





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Bound to Happen.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1848253) by [Ashida](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashida/pseuds/Ashida). 



> Inspired by Ashida's fic: ,,Bound to Happen”. Or more accurately- the epilogue of her story.

As usual at the morning, a sleek black limousine stops next to an apartment building.  
As usual at the morning a driver is getting off of the limousine.  
As usual, he is dressed in a black suit and have an rectangular glasses.  
As usual he is carrying an morning press.  
As usual at the morning an elevator is carrying him to the top floor of the building.  
As usual at the morning, he is stroding down the hall and is taking out a key.  
As usual at the morning, he rings the doorbell once, and then opens the door.  
But, this is the end of ,,as usual”. He know that that will happen sooner or later. If anybody would ask him, he probably would say that he rather preferred it to be later than sooner. But nobody did. And now this will hunt him at the nights. He would prefer everything else, but definitely not this sight. Why? He should sensed that something is very wrong. It would be easier if the apartment would not be soundproofed. With sounds he manage to bargain a truce. You can say- he get used to this kind of sounds. He had to. Because, apparently the constructor of that friggin limousine not foresaw this kind of use for his creation. And because of that error the screams were clear, even behind that dark and thick screen. Nothing was helping, even if the music was turned louder.   
But to enter, just like that, at this scene, like the one currently played before his eyes? And he was mentally not at all prepared for this. Kirishima shuddered. He wanted to turn around and waited behind the front doors. But he can't. It paralyzed him. Just for a short moment, but it was enough for the scene to forever engrave itself in his brain. The sight of two people that he cares about the most in the entire world. In the most intimate of moments that one can imagine. If this was not enough, one of this two ware his boss. Kirishima swallow hard and escapes from his dumbfounded state of mind. He turn around and walks out without uttering even a word. He will wait for Asami-sama at the door to his penthouse. After a moment said doors open up.  
\- Good morning, Asami-sama – Kirishima greets his boss and an old friend. Asami accept it with a low bow of his head, and as usual he takes the press from Kirishima's hands.  
As usual they both walk out of the building.  
As usual Kirishima, with a bow, opens up the limousin's door for Asami-sama.  
As usual Kirishima drive his boss to the HQ. The Club Sion. But now Kirishima have this sight in his memory. It will be a very long time before that memory fades. The sights of Akihito on his back. In a dining room. On a massive, mahogany table. Holding for dear life at the Asami's forearms. With his legs around Asami's waist. With a head tilted backwards. With his lips slightly open from which one can hear pleads, begs and adorable moans. With glassy eyes that looks at Asami only. With plead to faster, harder. And Asami honour his pleads. With happiness in his black heart. His palm comb thru that blond mane, time and again. He constantly bend down and kiss this sweet lips. Kirishima shuddered yet again. Definitely, it will take a long, long time to get rid of this memory.  
Asami observes his Wakagashira from behind some documents, that he is reading. He smirks slightly when he sees that Kirishima's shudder. He knows perfectly well the thoughts of his secretary. And what kind of emotions they evokes. The inner sadist in Asami is smiling diabolically.   
\- Kirishima, want to take a day off? Call to her and say that you, after all, will find time for this meeting - Asami smirks and with a small gesture of his hand, sends bewildered Kirishima away from his office. The secretary ponder for a short moment, how on earth Asami-sama know about his new girlfriend. He did not say a word about her. But yes, this is Asami-sama that we talk about... He is not a boss because of some whim of fate. Nothing elude him. Kirishima sighs. Maybe it is a good idea, after all. Maybe in that way he will sooner get rid of that sight from his head. Having reached this conclusion, the Second in command is bowing slightly and walks out from his friend's office.


End file.
